


Biting

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Secret Santa 2016 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Injury, Knight Jason, M/M, Magic Tim, Romance, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: On the way back from a political mission, Jason meets an unexpected stranger in the Arkham Forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).



> Last JayTimSS fic for this year! I had a lot of fun doing this and I can't wait for next year. Enjoy!

Warm air filled Jason’s lungs with every breath he took, making his body feel hot and heavy under his armor. His tunic was undoubtedly soaked through with sweat and he would probably find multiple blisters when he finally took off his boots for the night. For once, he wished the skies would open up above him so he could have a reprieve from the humid summer air. It had been an unusually hot summer in Gotham and it didn’t appear to be ending any time soon. He’d spent most of his journey so far cursing Bruce for making him take this absurd political mission to pacify some pretentious lords. There was a reason he had chosen to become part of the King’s Guard and not one of Bruce’s political lackeys.

With the sun now setting and no real reason to continue his trek through the forest, Jason dropped his knapsack under the shade of a large ash tree nearby. An exhausted sigh left Jason’s mouth as he started to remove the armor weighing down his tired body. The metal clunked against the ground, most likely dirtying it in the process, and created a pile that would have Damian fuming if he could see it. The demon prince always annoyed Jason about doing uncivilized things no royalty-even an adopted one-should do. That had been the one plus of being forced to go on a long political mission, he didn’t have to put up with Damian’s constant comments about how wrong and inferior Jason is.

Just as Jason was going to pull his water pouch out of his knapsack, the sounds of rustling leaves close by drew his attention away from the thought of refreshing water. Without bothering to put any of his armor back on, Jason drew his sword from its sheath and cautiously went to inspect the direction the sound had come from. He kept his sword held up in a defensive position as his eyes combed over the clearly empty area, knowing it was entirely possible he could be walking into a trap. Arkham Forest was known for being extremely dangerous and home to many people that would gladly kill any stranger they happened upon in the cruelest of ways.

After several more scans of the area, Jason started to lower his weapon to his side, only to be hit abruptly hit in the chest by something firm and warm. It was just enough weight to send him toppling to the ground with whatever it was staying on his chest in the process. His head smacked against the ground hard enough for black spots to dance along his vision for a few precious seconds. When his vision cleared, he was surprised to see a lithe man perched high enough on his chest for his thighs to keep Jason’s arms pinned firmly to his side. In his hands was a thin dagger, poised dangerously over the exposed skin of Jason’s neck. His blue eyes were narrowed suspiciously and everything about his posture spoke of someone not unaccustomed to violence.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man’s voice was oddly melodic and made Jason want to listen to him speak more. “I asked you a question.”

“Jason and you are?”

“I asked what you’re doing here.”

“Headed back to Gotham.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

The dagger against Jason’s throat dug in a little harder, but not enough to break the skin and draw blood. “Why did you leave and why did you come back?”

“The King sent me on a mission. I finished it, so I’m coming back.”

“I’m supposed to believe you’re one of the King’s Guard?

“How did you know that?”

“I was watching you. I’m not an idiot. I know what the King’s Guard wear.”

“Then you know I’m part of the Guard.”

“You think I believe a member of the King’s Guard was sent on a mission that required him to go through the Arkham Forest alone, without even a horse to accompany him?” The man’s eyebrows were so high, Jason wouldn’t be shocked if they disappeared into his hair soon. “No one would believe that. It’s more believable that you stole a knight’s armor and are planning to use it for some nefarious purpose.”

“Guess that means we’re at an impasse, unless there’s some way I can prove it to you and a name would be nice.”

Jason received a nose wrinkle in response, then the man’s legs loosened up slightly and his expression got more thoughtful. “Why are you alone?”

“I prefer to be and most of the other knights are too paranoid to go on a mission with me as their partner.”

“Because you’ve been touched by death?”

“How do you know that?”

“Your hair. That explains why you’re alone, but why no horse? Surely the King can afford to part with one horse.”

“Bad memories and they tend to be… skittish around me.”

“Animals are more perceptive than humans.” All the pressure on Jason’s chest disappeared and a pale hand extended out to help Jason back onto his feet. “So how should I address you?”

“Jason is fine. Once I have your name.”

“It’d be rude not to address you by your full title.”

“I’ve never been one for formalities, but if you’re going to insist on it. You can call me Sir Todd.”

“That’s not your proper title. Is it?”

“It’s the one I go by. Now your turn.”

“Sorcerer Drake.”

Jason chuckled at the sorcerer obviously withholding of information the same way Jason had just done. “Is that your proper title?”

“It’s the one I go by.”

“Cute. Can I get your Christian name now or do I have to keep asking?”

“Tim.”

“So, Tim, what’s a sorcerer doing in Arkham Forest? The only one I know that spends time here is Ivy and she doesn’t appreciate other people in her territory.”

“I’m on my way to Gotham. It was faster to go through here.”

“Why the rush?”

“I don’t want to waste my time. It’s valuable.”

“High opinion of yourself.”

“I’ve dedicated my life to saving people.” Tim stepped closer to Jason, making it suddenly obvious that the other man was much shorter than him. “If I waste my time, people die. My job is no less important than yours. You protect your people through strength. I protect people through knowledge and magic. Both are important.”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you. How about you camp with me for the night and I’ll accompany you to Gotham? No more potential trouble for you and no questions when you get there. You’ll get straight through the gate with me.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“What kind of sorcerer are you?” Despite only knowing Tim for a short time, Jason was easily able to interpret Tim’s eyebrow raise as a sign of curiosity. “You’re not the only sorcerer I’ve met. I might not be an expert on magic, but I know enough. What kind of magic do you use?”

“Healing.”

“That’s it? You went into Arkham Forest on your own with just a dagger and healing magic.”

“You asked what kind of magic I use, not what I’m capable of doing. Plus, I have more than just a dagger and my magic with me. Just because you’re alone, doesn’t mean I am.”

“Where have they been this whole time?”

A sly smirk slipped onto Tim’s face and he looked up at the sky for some unknown reason. “She’s been hunting all afternoon. She should come back soon.”

“How will she know where you are?”

“She always knows where I am. We have a bond that allows us to see into the others mind and through their eyes. No matter what, we always know where the other is.”

“Sounds very intimate.”

“It’s a very deep connection. Our lives are intertwined.” A soft smile made Tim’s face look softer in the moonlight, then it disappeared as he turned to look at Jason. “It might be rude to ask, but how did death touch you? I’ve heard stories before of knights being brought back moments after death. Something tells me that isn’t the case with you. There’s a heavy darkness around you. It lingers in a way I’ve never seen before.”

“I don’t like to talk about it.”

“How long where you dead?”

“You’re going to keep asking questions.”

“It’s in my nature.”

Jason couldn’t stop the laugh that shook through his body and had him leaning back against a tree for support. “Fine. It was about five days. I don’t recall much. It was just… nothing.”

“How did you come back? The only thing I know of powerful enough to bring someone back after so long is dark magic.”

“People from the East found me. More specifically the Head of the Demon’s daughter. She had been trying to get on the King’s good side and I think she saw an opportunity to do so, by bringing me back to life. She brought me to the Lazarus Pit and used its powers to give me life again.”

“And it left a mark?”

“Not just my hair. For a long time, my mind was a mess. I was angry and violent. It made things difficult when I returned to Gotham.”

For some reason, the understanding glint in Tim’s eyes didn’t make Jason feel like the other man was pitying him, it seemed genuine. “Is that why the other knights fear you? They think you’ll snap on them at any moment.”

“Most of them do. Some think I’m not really Jason. I’m a demon using Jason’s body to lead the King to his destruction. It’s all part of the Head of the Demon’s plan to takeover.”

“I’m not fond of superstitions. I prefer facts.”

“Are you of scared me? Touched by death, violent, volatile.”

“Do you test everyone this way or is it a way of pushing others away? Given a second chance and you’re too scared to live. It’s easier to shove everyone away, so you don’t have to worry about facing what happened to you.”

Silence fell between them as Jason fought back the urge to launch himself at the smaller man sitting so innocently across from him. His vision turned green, not the red rage most saw, but a bright, vibrant green. The sound of liquid flowing filled his ears and his lungs burned for oxygen that wasn’t coming. Every cell in his body felt on fire. Dying and coming back in an endless cycle. It was a familiar pain. A nightmare and reality. It haunted him, like a constant shadow.

“Jason! Jason!” On instinct, Jason flipped the person keeping him pinned so he was now hovering over them with a weapon pressed against their neck. “Jason, stop.”

Like a flip being switch, the world shifted and suddenly Jason was aware that it was Tim pinned below him. A trickle of his blood ran down his neck and stained the dry leaves below him a dark red. There was no look of terror in his eyes, something Jason would have expected if he had foreseen it happening, but his heavy breathing gave away his fear. Jason began to jerk back from him, when something sharp dug into his wrist causing the knife in it to fall.

He swore under his breath at the radiating pain, then looked in the direction of whatever had gotten a hold of him. It was small with beautiful, shimmering purple scales. Blue eyes glared at him and shiny teeth snapped menacingly in the direction of Jason’s exposed hand. The moment he started to pull it away, it snapped again and jumped a little closer to him. Its tail flicked from side to side, like a predator waiting to jump its prey at just the right time for a perfect kill.

“Her name’s Stephanie. She bites.”

“That’s your companion?”

“The name should have given it away.”

“Drake. Should have known.”

“She’s nice. Once she gets used to you.”

“Don’t think that’s happening any time soon.” Jason made his movements deliberate as he moved away from the sorcerer still lying on the ground. “I should go.”

“You promised to take me to Gotham. You’re not going to go back on your word, are you? I thought knights had a code.”

“You still want me to take you? After I…”

With the same slowness Jason had used to avoid the wrath of Tim’s dragon, the man stood and crossed the camp so he was standing directly in front of Jason. “You let it control you. You hide from it and give it the power to rule. When you finally conquer it, all the nightmares and episodes will stop. I’ve read about the Lazarus Pit. I know about its power. Most can’t survive it because they’re too weak and those who live must struggle with its influence. It lingers, like a parasite, feeding off the host for energy. The Pit yearns to control. Hiding will only stall it. You have to fight it, control it, take away the power it has over you. Then you’ll be free of it.”

“I thought you said the only thing you knew could bring me back was dark magic.”

“The Pit is dark magic. That’s why I see a darkness around you. I didn’t think a knight from Gotham would be brought back by the Lazarus Pit. It’s odd. Why did she pick you? The King’s Guard is massive. Why single you out?”

“Can we stop talking about this?”

“Fine, but you’re telling me more. It will take at least a day to reach Gotham, that’s plenty of time.”

“As long as your dragon doesn’t try to eat me in my sleep.”

“Stephanie is more behaved than that and she’s full. I told you she was hunting.”

* * *

Needles poking merciless into the tender skin of Jason’s sore wrist pulled him out of sleep and had him grumbling nonsensically under his breath. With as much heat as he could muster while half asleep, Jason glared in the direction of the perpetrator. At first, he was shocked to see a smug purple dragon leaning down for another bite, then he remembered the events of the night before. His glare moved from the small dragon to the small sorcerer watching him from his spot on a fallen log.

“Oh, you’re awake. Guess that means we can be on our way.”

“The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Astute observation. No wonder you’re part of the King’s Guard. The kingdom would be lost without your exceptional observation skills. Truly magnificent.”

“It’s too sassy in the morning for you to be early.”

The small laugh Tim let out did more to wake Jason up than the dragon chewing on his hand and had him finally sitting up. “Any particular reason you woke me up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep any longer and I would like to make it to Gotham before dusk.”

“Fine. Let me put on my armor, then we can be on our way.”

“Do you require assistance?”

“Excuse me?” Jason fumbled the chainmail in his hands, almost dropping it because of his shock at Tim’s blunt question.

“Do you need help putting on your armor?”

“Thanks, but no. I’m used to doing it myself.”

“Because everyone is too scared of you to help? Don’t be stubborn.”

Nimble fingers began to efficiently do up the ties that kept his gauntlets firmly in place on his forearms. Jason didn’t even need to check them to know Tim had done them perfectly and he was sure they would stay in place until he decided to take them off. Without meaning to, Jason stopped what he was doing so he could watch Tim doing up the latches on his left side. Crystal blue eyes looking up at him from under long, dark lashes distracted Jason from the talented fingers pressing against his armor.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Not everyone has magic where I’m from. One of my good friends is knight. Sometimes I would help him with his armor. Once you know how to do it, it becomes second nature.”

“Right.”

“Did you need help with your right side?”

Jason grabbed the hand Tim started to moved away from his left side, before his fingertips could even leave the metal of his armor. The hand in his didn’t fight to break from his solid grip, if anything, Tim’s hand seemed to relax the longer Jason held on. Part of him wanted to look down at their hands, but he was too focused on memorizing Tim’s face to move his attention down. For the briefest second Jason considered pressing his lips onto the other man’s, then sharp teeth dug into his ear.

“Shit!”

“Stephanie, get down from there! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Quiet.” Tim stood on his toes so he could pluck the dragon off Jason’s shoulder and effective pinned her to his chest with his arms. “Why are you acting up? The last time you did something like this, I ended up in a dungeon. Don’t bite the knight escorting us to Gotham. It’s rude.”

“I really don’t mind. My younger brother’s animals bite me all the time and most of them have much bigger fangs.”

“You have a younger brother?”

“And an older one. The younger one is a demon spawn and the older one doesn’t know when to leave well enough alone. I’ve also got an older sister. I like her the best.”

“I have an older sister as well. She would destroy you in hand-to-hand combat.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I got my ass handed to me by a girl. Babs used to do it all the time and Kori likes to do it when she’s bored.”

“Cass would like you. Most people underestimate her.”

A snort erupted from Jason’s mouth and he moved away from Tim to pack his things away in his knapsack. “I’ve been around powerful women my whole life. I know better than to ever doubt one. Ready to go? It’s a long walk.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the mountains when they reached the gates of Gotham. A familiar red head waved at Jason as he approached the gate, but didn’t bother to drop down from his perch to greet them. Instead he leaned against the stone ledge of his hideaway and waited for Jason to get closer to the gate. He had a smirk on face that made Jason want to climb the wall, just so he could punch it off the archer’s face.

“Took you long enough. Dick was starting to worry.”

“Just open the gate, Harper. I’m not in the mood.”

“Is that any way to greet a friend after you’ve been gone for so long? I missed you, Jay! Where’s my hello?”

“Open the gate.”

“Fine, but only because the King said to send you to him the instant you got back.” Roy leaned back to motion at someone behind him, then went back to his spot against the wall. “The brat’s at it again. You’ll want to avoid him.”

“Thanks. Drinks on me next time we get the chance.”

“You know I won’t say no to that. Anything I should know about your friend? You know Babs hates it when I don’t do a detailed report.”

“Sorcerer Drake and his dragon. He’s here on business, that’s all you need to know. I’ll deal with Babs if she wants more.”

“As long as I don’t get in trouble, I don’t care. It was bad enough last time.”

“You deserved it.”

“Whatever. Don’t keep the King waiting.”

Jason gently guided Tim through the gate ahead of him and continued to guide him through the streets of Gotham. He did his best to avoid the busier areas, he wasn’t in the mood for people to stare at him with fear in their eyes, except when it was absolutely necessary. It took longer than normal because of Tim’s shorter legs, but Jason didn’t mind putting off his conversation with Bruce. Things had a tendency to get heated between the two when they were left alone in a room together and they’d nearly come to blows several times.

The sight of the castle looming over them made Jason wish he’d taken one of longer routes back, but he knew Bruce would know if he had. While he didn’t mind pushing Bruce’s buttons most days of the week, he was too exhausted and travel weary to put up with the consequences. Having to potentially deal with his brothers was an awful enough thought, without adding in a disappoint Bruce. With a heavy sigh, Jason moved in front of Tim so he could lead the way through the already open doors and to the library he knew Bruce would be in.

Several people greeted Jason in the hall, but most kept their eyes down and tried to make their bodies as small as possible. The feeling of Tim’s eyes boring into the back of his head didn’t help matters and Jason had to actively stop the need to shift uncomfortably. Small claws clanked against his armor, right before Stephanie nipped at the lobe of Jason’s ear. Despite only knowing her for a day, Jason was sure the dragon meant it to comfort him and distract him from his building anxiety. The fingers he brought up to run over the dragon’s scales were nibbled playful, then allowed to run over her scales.

When they reached the library, both doors were wide open and Jason could see Bruce sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. A pair of feet dangling over the arm of one of the couches had to be Dick and Jason was sure if he looked harder, he’d be able to find Damian somewhere. The young prince had a habit of hiding away in small, high places so he could jump out when people least expected it. The weight on Jason’s shoulder disappeared as he stepped into the room, but he remained calm because of the sound of Tim’s light footsteps following behind him.

“Jason, you’re back sooner than expected.”

“They were easy to please.”

“That’s good to hear.” Bruce closed the book in his lap and looked over Jason carefully. “No trouble then.”

“No. Everything went smoothly.”

“Excellent. I expect a full report in the morning. Alfred will be here soon with food for you and your guest.”

“He’s not my guest. This is Sorcerer-”

“High Sorcerer Drake. It’s an honor meet you, King Bruce. I’ve heard much about you.”

“I’ve heard of you as well. You have quite the reputation.”

Jason tore his attention away from Bruce long enough to give Tim a hard glare the other man ignored. “I only do what I can. I hope I can be of service.”

“I’m sure you will do a fine job as our new healer. We’ve been in desperate need of a new one since Koriand’r returned to her people. She left a difficult hole to fill.”

“Well I doubt I will be able to come close to her prowess in battle, but I will do what I can to match her healing capabilities.”

“I have it on good authority you’re qualified in both areas.” Bruce stood from his chair and dusted off the nonexistent lent on his immaculate clothing. “Let me introduce you to my other sons. Unfortunately, my daughter is not here at the moment, but I will introduce the two of you upon her return.”

“Other sons?”

“Yes, I’m not surprised Jason didn’t tell you. He refuses to use the title prince. Instead, he goes by Head of the Royal Guard.”

“Head? He must have forgotten to mention that as well. He introduced himself as Sir Todd.”

Bruce nodded in understand, then motioned Tim further into the room without batting an eye when the dragon on Tim leapt from his shoulder to Jason’s. “My eldest son Prince Dick and my youngest Prince Damian. Unfortunately, I can’t stay any longer. I have several meetings in the morning and require rest.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“I look forward to getting to know you better. Alfred will show you to your room and Jason can give you a tour of Gotham tomorrow. He knows its streets better than most.”

“I can’t wait.”

Before Bruce left the room Tim gave a little bow, then turned his attention to the two princes he had been introduced to. The older of Jason’s brothers was looking at Tim with obvious excitement in his eyes and was fighting the urge to pull him into a hug. If Jason weren’t standing in the way, he was sure Dick would have already tried to rope him in. Luckily, Jason had the foresight to cute Dick off, but that meant leaving Tim open to his younger brother’s wrath.

“He’s tiny. There’s no way he will be able to defend himself.”

“Until you grow a few inches, you’re not allowed to talk.”

“Quiet. Things were better when you weren’t here.”

“Missed you too brat and Tim can take care of himself.”

Suddenly something slammed into Jason’s back, disgruntling Stephanie and causing her to bite angrily at Jason’s nose like it was his fault. “You’re on a first name basis. Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Get off me!”

“Just because you’re taller than me now, doesn’t mean you get out of welcome back hugs. Aren’t you the cutest thing?”

“Don’t. She bites.”

“Ruin my fun.” Dick slipped around Jason, so he was now pressed against Jason’s front with a happy smile on his face. “It really is great to have you back. You’ll have to tell me all about it. Things have been boring without you here and I can’t wait to get to know your new friend better!”

* * *

“No.”

“What?” The faux innocence in Jason’s voice was enough to earn him a small eye roll from the sorcerer leaning over something Jason couldn’t see. “What?”

“You know the rules. If you’re going to hide from your family in here, no touching any of my things. Some of those are dangerous. I’m busy enough as it is. I don’t want to add explaining what happened to you after you hurt yourself to the list.”

“Good to know you’re concerned about my welfare.”

Blue eyes zeroed in on where Jason was sitting at the window, then narrowed until they were practically slits. “Are you trying to make me feel bad? It wasn’t my fault I got called away the other night. Hal got himself into trouble again.”

“How much longer until he goes back to Oa?”

“Don’t act that way. People will start to think you’re jealous.”

“What if I am?” Jason quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Tim’s slender waist from behind. “What if I don’t like that you’re spending so much time with someone else, when you should be with me? Does that bother you?”

“No. It surprises me. I didn’t take you for the jealous type.”

“Really? I would have thought you assumed I was.”

“You’re quick to anger, but not everyone who’s quick to anger is prone to jealousy. I’m surprised you let me spend time around Damian.”

“It’s fun to watch the brat squirm.”

The smaller man turned in Jason’s arm, then pulled him down for a slow kiss that left Jason wanting more. “How cruel of you. Have you even told him?”

“Of course not. None of them know. You have met them, right? They’ll be obnoxious.”

“One of these days, you’re going to have to tell them. Unless you think this is a fleeting thing. I’d rather not waste my time on some knight that could go gallivanting off at any time.”

“I can’t promise I’ll never go gallivanting off, but I’ll always do my best to come back to you. I promise.”

“Now you’ve ruined the mood.”

“I apologize. Let me make it up to you.”

“Stop. I have work I need to be doing.”

“You’ve been working all day. Take a break.”

Smooth lips melded perfectly against Jason’s and willingly opened after a little nudge from Jason’s probing tongue. It was a well-practiced dance that Jason had found himself addicted to the instant they had their first kiss. Every time they kissed it was full of heat and desire and passion. Even small pecks made Jason’s body tingle, like a jolt of magic had been shot straight through him. Jason found himself craving these moments alone with Tim more and more the longer their relationship went on. Unfortunately they would always end, most of the time meaning pain for Jason. This time in the form of Stephanie biting at his ankle.

“Steph, I love you, but can we please have some time alone.” Another bite at Jason’s ankles was the only response he got from the small dragon. “Guess that means it’s time for my patrol.”

“As Head of the Guard, couldn’t you make someone else do that? You’re the only one that does it every night.”

“Even if I did, Steph wouldn’t leave me alone. She’s a stubborn as you are.”

“You’re picking my dragon over me?”

“I’m picking the still intact skin of my ankles over you.”

“So, would this change your mind?”

Blunt teeth drug teasingly along Jason’s neck, then dug into the exposed skin on the side of Jason’s neck. He let out a little groan as Tim continued to nip along his neck, until he reached the other side and bit down hard. The hands he had on Tim’s hips gripped a little tighter, but he didn’t use the hold to push him away like he knew he should. Roy would be expecting him to meet him soon for patrol and there was still the dragon hanging around his ankles.

“Take a night off. We were interrupted last night. We deserve an entire night to ourselves.”

He was about to say yes, when Stephanie clamped down hard on the back of his ankle causing Jason to yelp in pain. “No can do. I’ll be back as soon as I can, then we’ll continue this.”

“Fine, but while you’re out in the cold there’s something I want you to remember.”

“What?”

“I’m waiting.”

* * *

Pain erupted along Jason’s side. His vision whited out and the sounds of fighting around him faded away. There was nothing he could do, except lie on his back while he waited for his senses to come back to him. The first thing he noticed was a strange sticky feeling coming from the side the pain originated from, then the dark sky appeared above him and he could hear men yelling. There were no distinct words, but something told Jason the screams were bad.

A man appeared above him with a wicked smile on his face and a sword poised to run through Jason’s neck. Before he could try to move or let out a cry for help, something purple slammed into the man, sending him staggering backwards. Violet flames enveloped the man, causing him to scream and thrash violently around. It gave Jason the perfect opportunity to pull the knife out of the belt wrapped around his waist, so he had some sort of defense against an attacker.

While Jason tried his best to struggle up, the sounds of battle around him started to die down until all Jason could hear was the sound of his own labored breathing. His legs shook violently under him, threatening to give out at any second. Every step he took made the pain in his side twinge and his head pound angrily against his skull. He stumbled over holes in the ground and bodies that were no longer moving. His knees gave way just as a flashback hit him full force, sending him spiraling into the recesses of his own mind.

The taste of metallic blood flooded his mouth. His nostrils burned from the smell of burning flesh filling the air. He could feel the flames lapping at his heels as he attempted to drag himself away from the raging fire. The forest fell around him, slamming into his sides and back and face. Cuts, scraps, and bruises covered every inch of his body. The world around him shifted. Tilted until he struck the ground with a sickening force. Laughter cut through the roar of the fire, then nothing.

A sharp pain on his fingers yanked Jason out of the void long enough for him to claw his way back to the surface. Stephanie looked expectedly at him and bit his hand again when he didn’t immediately move the way she wanted him to. She hopped along beside him, giving little nibbles and nips of encouragement every few shaky steps. The familiarity of having the dragon by his side, gave Jason the strength he needed to push through the pain and make it to the city gate.

“Jay? Jason! Someone get the Court Healer! Jason!” Muscular arms wrapped around Jason’s waist, giving him something solid to lean against. “Keep your eyes open. You’re not dying on me again! Do you hear me!”

When Jason’s eyes started to fall shut, they snapped back open at the feeling of teeth digging into his skin. Blue eyes glared at him, like it was his fault he was slowly bleeding out at the gates of the city he swore to protect. All Jason wanted was to see Tim one last time before he died a second time. It didn’t matter that Tim would scold him for be reckless, he just wanted to see those gorgeous blue eyes and breath-taking smile. 

“Tim?” 

“He’s on his way, Jay. He’ll fix you right up.” 

“No.” 

“Don’t give me that shit. Tim’s the best. Everyone knows he’s better than Kori, even Kori knows, and that’s no easy feat. Keep your eyes open and fight. That’s what you always do. If you won’t fight for yourself, at least fight for him. I know you love him, Jay. Fight for him. It’s hard, but you can do it.” 

“Tim.” 

“Yes, for Tim.” 

“For Tim.” 

“That’s it, Jay.”

* * *

Nothing hurt like it normally did when Jason had to pull himself out of the darkness of unconsciousness. There was a dryness in his mouth and numbness from lying still for much too long, but nothing ached or burned or stung. All he could really feel was a nimble hand playing with the fingers of his left hand and something warm curled up on his ankles. For a split second, Jason considered giving into the urge to fall back asleep, then the thing on his ankles moved slightly and there was a pressure on his toes.

“Cut it out, Steph.” Jason sent a glare at the dragon lounging on his ankles and got a knowing look in response, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. “Brat.”

“Good to see you awake again. For a while there, we weren’t sure you were going to make it.”

“Dick? How long has it been?”

The raven-haired man leaned over Jason to brush a strand of white hair out of his eyes, then sat back in his chair. “It’s been nearly three weeks now. The first week was touchy, but you pulled through. He’s been here nearly the whole time. He only leaves when he must complete his duties. No one’s seen him touch any of his experiments. When exactly were you planning on telling us?”

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t pretend I’m an idiot. I had my suspicions before this even happened. How serious is it?”

“Dick-”

“Fine. Don’t tell me. Are you happy?”

“Very.”

“Good. That’s all that matters.”

“What happened to everyone else?”

“Little wing,” A large hand slipped into Jason’s and gave a comforting squeeze. “no one else made it. We couldn’t even tell who attack you because all the bodies were burned to a crisp.”

“Steph.”

“That’s what we think. It was lucky she was there. She’s the only reason you got back here.”

Jason gave a little snort of laughter. “Guess I should be grateful for all the biting now.”

“It’s her way of showing love. I’m sure she learned it from somewhere.”

“See! This is why I was keeping this from you. That right there.”

“I’m your brother. It’s my job to annoy you.” The sound of shifting on Jason’s other side had Dick winking at Jason as he stood up. “I’ll take my leave now. Be careful of your injuries and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“You’re the worst.”

With some difficulty, Jason turned his head to the other side and took in the sight of Tim slowly waking up. His nose gave a little twitch and his eyes blinked sluggishly open then shut several times as he rid them of sleep. A surprised sound burst from Tim’s mouth, then he hurriedly pushed himself up so he could lean over Jason’s face. Several strands of long, black hair framed his face, making the dark bags under his eyes stand up more.

“You should sleep.”

Tim snorted in response and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “That’s all you have to say to me? Do have any idea what happened?”

“Dick told me.”

“Then you know I… Your heart stopped three times. If I didn’t know techniques to restart it, you wouldn’t be…”

“But you do and I am. I’m alive because of you and Steph.”

“I know.”

“Come on.” Even with Jason lying in the middle of the bed, there was plenty of room for Tim to fit snugly against Jason’s side. “You need rest. You can’t save lives if you can barely stay awake.”

“I should lock the door.”

“Don’t bother. Dick knows which means everyone in Gotham and our allies will know. He’s terrible at keeping secrets. Don’t be surprised if Kori randomly shows up for a visit.”

“Does it bother you they found out?”

Jason pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead and let the familiar sensation of Tim’s body against him start to send him back to sleep. “No. Always knew they’d find out. Not going anywhere.”

“I’m not?”

“No. Not allowed. Stuck with me now.”

“Not stuck. Stuck sounds so negative.”

“So, you’re staying willingly?”

“Yes. Both of us are.”

“Great. Oh, and next time I get annoyed at Steph for biting me, remind me not to be.”

“I’m not even going to ask.”

“Sleep.” Jason let his eyes fall shut as his settled further into the mattress with Tim held tight in his arms. “Ask later. Love.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day!


End file.
